Sorority House Massacre II
| running time = 77 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $150,000 Sorority House Massacre II (1990); Box office & business. | gross revenue = | preceded by = Sorority House Massacre | followed by = }} 'Sorority House Massacre II' is a low-budget indepedennt American horror film of the slasher subgenre. It was directed by Arch Stanton with a script written by Mark McGee, J.B. Rogers and Bob Sheridan. It was produced by Concorde Pictures and premiered in 1990. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * ''Sorority House Massacre II (1990) redirects to this page. * This film is alternatively known as Sorority House Massacre II: Deadly Nightmare, which redirects to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "It's Cleavage vs. Cleavers and the result is Delta Delta Deadly!" * Sorority House Massacre II was filmed on-location in Los Angeles, California. The interiors of the sorority house were shot in Venice. IMDB; Sorority House Massacre II (1990); Filming locations. * Sorority House Massacre II was released on DVD in Region 1 format by New Concorde-Horizons Home Video on August 29th, 2000. This version of the film is currently out of print. Amazon.com; Sorority House Massacre II; DVD. * This film was paired with Sorority House Massacre as a double-feature DVD by New Concorde Home Video and released in Region 1 format on July 22nd, 2003. Amazon.com; Sorority House Massacre/Sorority House Massacre II; "Massacre Collection"; Double feature. * Director Jim Wynorski is credited as Arch Stanton in this film. Wynorski is also the casting director for the movie. * Screenwriter Mark Thomas McGee is credited as Mark McGee in this film. * Producer Julie Corman is credited as Shelly Stoker in this film. This is a combination of Mary Shelley and Bram Stoker - the authors responsible for writing Frankenstein and Dracula (respectively). * Film editor Nina Gilberti is credited as Neena S. Eisenstein in this film. * Co-writer J.B. Rogers also has a cameo appearance in the film as a house cop. He is credited as James B. Rogers in this capacity. * Actress Gail Harris is credited as Robyn Harris in this film. * Actress Toni Naples is credited as Karen Chorak in this film. Recommendations * Cheerleader Massacre * Cheerleader Massacre 2 * Halloween * Halloween II * Scream 2 * Scream Queens * Sorority House Massacre * Sorority Row See also * Sorority House Massacre * Sorority House Massacre pages * Sorority House Massacre media * Sorority House Massacre images * Sorority House Massacre characters * Sorority House Massacre miscellaneous External Links * * * Sorority House Massacre II at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:Sorority House Massacre pages Category:Concorde Pictures Category:1990 films Category:2nd installments Category:Horror Film List Category:Jim Wynorski Category:Mark Thomas McGee Category:J.B. Rogers Category:Bob Sheridan Category:Julie Corman Category:Chuck Cirino Category:J.E. Bash Category:Jurgen Baum Category:Nina Gilberti Category:Gail Harris Category:Melissa Moore Category:Stacia Zhivago Category:Michelle Verran Category:Dana Bentley Category:Toni Naples Category:Mike Elliott Category:Bridget Carney Category:Gunnar Johnson Category:Eric Hoffman Category:Carlo Jonzi Category:Hassan Feffer Category:Emil Rochelle Category:Shannon Wilsey Category:Alex Tabrizi Category:Kevin Tent Category:Don Keehed Category:Peter Spellos Category:Films with crew categories